Encore de l'espoir
by Narcissss
Summary: Quand l'espoir ressurgit...
1. Retrouvailles

Hello tout le monde !

Rien n'est à moi et je poste à titre gratuit !

Résumé de la situation :

- Rose est coincée dans un monde parallèle

- Jack a revu le Docteur

- L'équipe Torchwood ne sait rien ou presque du trio.

Voilà ! C'est trèèès résumé mais c'est l'essentiel.

Bonne lecture, et merci de me laisser un petit commentaire.

* * *

Journée banale à Torchwood.

… du moins jusqu'à ce que le cri de Tosh brise le silence :

- Jack !

Le dit capitaine arriva en courant. Elle poursuivi :

- Il y a eu un pic extrêmement élevé de la faille. Apparemment, 2 ou 3 choses en sont sorti.

- Les enfants, on va faire une petite balade. Tosh, reste ici et surveille la faille, le niveau d'énergie n'est pas normal.

Ils prirent les armes et un kit de médecine, puis partirent affronter l'inconnu.

Arrivés sur place, ils furent pourtant déçus. Il n'y avait rien, et aucune fluctuation d'énergie ne leur permit de remonter une piste. Ils rentrèrent alors au Hub. Gwen appela Andy pour connaître les derniers incidents dans un rayon de deux kilomètres autour du lieu d'arrivé, Owen grogna et Ianto fit un café pour tout le monde.

Jack regardait tout ce petit monde s'activer, fier, mais pourtant inquiet.

- Ca va Monsieur ? demanda Ianto, attirant les regards de Tosh et Gwen.

- Juste un mauvais pressentiment…

Tosh et Gwen échangèrent un regard. Si Jack était inquiet, où allait le monde ?

De son côté, Ianto n'en pensait pas moins.

Le silence pesant fut brisé par un _bipbip_. Surpris, Jack regarda son bracelet :

La dernière fois qu'il avait sonné, il n'avait pas vraiment aimé la suite. Apparemment tous repensèrent au Capitaine John Hart, et se dirent que, finalement, le mauvais pressentiment de Jack était fondé.

Peu rassuré, Jack activa l'hologramme et resta bouche bée. Une voix anxieuse et familière s'éleva.

- Jack ! J'espère que c'était le bon numéro, pourquoi tu décroches jamais, hein ? Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai un gros problème. Très très gros. Je ne sais pas où _il_ est, et je savais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner.

Elle semblait affolée et regardait partout autour d'elle.

- Tu te souviens de l'endroit où on a dansé notre premier slow toi et moi ? Retrouve-moi là-bas dès que tu peux. Viens seul, et armé… Très armé… J'ai besoin de toi, Jack, ne me laisse pas tomber…

La connexion se rompit. Jack ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Jack ? appela Gwen.

Jack sembla se réveiller. Sans plus d'explication, il fonça dans son bureau, bousculant Owen qui était remonté, au passage.

Intrigués et inquiets, les autres le suivirent.

Dans son bureau, Jack ouvrit son coffre fort et prit plusieurs armes qu'il dissimula sous son manteau. Après quoi, il ouvrit un plus petit coffre, à l'intérieur du grand, qui avait toujours intrigué les autres.

Avec impatience, les autres le regardèrent ouvrir le coffre et en sortir deux clés. Il en choisit une et rangea l'autre.

- Tous ça pour des clés ? T'es pas sérieux, s'exclama Owen.

Sans un mot, il referma le petit coffre, puis le grand.

Il les fit s'écarter et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur invisible.

- Je reviens dès que possible.

- Jack, on vient avec toi, affirma Gwen, en avançant vers la dalle.

- Non ! répondit-il sèchement. Elle a dit « viens seul et armé », alors j'y vais seul et armé.

- C'est qui, _elle_ ? Et puis, c'est peut-être un piège ! tenta t-elle.

Jack activa l'ascenseur.

- Elle aurait dit sans arme dans ce cas.

Laissant Gwen protester en vain, il regarda Ianto, avec un petit sourire en coin, pour le rassurer. Il lui répondit, bien que moins à l'aise.

OoOoO

Arrivé hors de leur vue le sourire de Jack disparu. Il monta dans la voiture noire de Torchwood et se rendit à Londres, vers le Big Ben.

Une fois sur place, il descendit de la voiture. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait personne.

Décidé à rester là jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive, il prit son mal en patience.

Une heure plus tard, il fut violemment heurté par une jolie blonde qui lui attrapa la main en hurlant :

- Cours !

Sans plus se poser de question, il courut à ses côtés. Se risquant à regarder derrière lui, il vit deux pères-noël les poursuivre. Il plongea alors sa main libre dans une poche et attrapa la ficelle où se trouvait la clé.

A un croisement, il tourna à droite, entraînant la jeune fille avec lui. Il la plaqua contre un mur, et se rapprocha d'elle, afin de passer la ficelle autour de leur deux cous.

- Mais qu'est-ce q…

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et attendit.

Ils virent arriver les pères-noël. Ceux-ci les avaient vu tourner mais, en voyant la rue vide, ils s'arrêtèrent net.

Elle osait à peine respirer. Ils étaient à deux mètres d'eux. Elle voulait courir, mais les bras de Jack empêchaient tout mouvement.

A sa grande surprise, ils se volatilisèrent.

Jack la relâcha, retira sa main de sur sa bouche puis ôta la ficelle de leur cou.

- Filtre à perception, dit-il simplement.

Elle sourit et se jeta à son cou. Heureux de la revoir, il lui rendit son étreinte.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, Capitaine.

- Moi aussi, Rose.

- Car c'était bien elle.

Le moment des retrouvailles passé, il redevint sérieux.

- Rose, le Docteur m'a dit que tu étais coincée dans un monde parallèle…

- Oui, je l'étais.

- Pas que je ne sois pas ravi de te revoir, mais, sauf erreur de ma part, ta présence ici risque de…

- … détruire le monde ? Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Même si ça ne m'enchante pas, je dois y retourner le plus vite possible.

Jack était triste. Il allait devoir renvoyer son amie dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Et le Docteur qui n'était même pas là.

Il se jura de ne jamais lui parler de la visite de Rose. Ca le déprimerait de l'avoir ratée.

- Tu es venue comment ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

- Et ils sont venus avec toi ces deux-là ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est possible, répondit-elle honnêtement.

- D'accord. Une urgence après l'autre... Tu as faim ?

Rose éclata de rire, il la suivi.

C'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils rejoignirent la voiture.

La bonne humeur de Rose retomba.

- Quoi ?

- Torchwood ? demanda t-elle prudemment, en indiquant l'inscription gravée sur la voiture.

- Après la bataille de Canary Warf, le vieux régime a été détruit. Aujourd'hui, Torchwood c'est moi, j'ai tout remodelé, la rassura t-il.

Acquiescant, elle monta dans la voiture. Le trajet se passa plutôt bien. Jack étant Jack, leur complicité d'avant revint rapidement et les éclats de rire ne manquèrent pas. Ca leur fit du bien à tous les deux.

Arrivé à Cardiff, Jack prit la main de Rose et la conduisit sur un trottoir, puis ne bougea plus.

- On attend quelqu'un ?

Il sourit mystérieusement et tapota sur les boutons de son bracelet d'agent du temps. La dalle sous leurs pieds bougea. Surprise, Rose s'accrocha à son bras.

Durant leur descente, elle ne pu qu'admirer la grandeur des lieux. Toutefois, quand elle vit l'inscription TORCHWOOD sur le mur et les gens qui les regardaient arriver, elle se tendit malgré elle.

- Tu ne risques rien, lui murmura Jack.

Elle lui sourit, l'air désolé. Elle avait tellement de mauvais souvenirs avec Torchwood que le simple nom la rendait méfiante. Elle ne demandait qu'à croire que Jack avait tout changé…

En voyant le regard noir de l'un d'eux, elle eut quelques doutes. Seulement, Jack l'avait vu aussi. Amusé, il se pencha vers elle :

- C'est parce que tu tiens mon bras, il est jaloux.

Elle le regarda, essayant de savoir si il blaguait ou non. Elle regarda ses yeux, un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc :

- Quoi ? demanda t-il.

- Tu es amoureux ? … Le Capitaine Jack Harkness est amoureux ! murmura t-elle.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, se défendit-il.

- Si tu l'es ! Whao, si un jour on m'avait dit ça…

Rose le regardait, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, alors que lui, gêné, trouvait que cet ascenseur était beaucoup trop lent.

Arrivé sur le sol, ils descendirent. Jack fit les présentations:

- Rose Tyler, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato et Ianto Jones.

- Tosh, ça va pour la faille?

- Euh, l'énergie est toujours très instable, ça ne faiblit pas.

- Il faut faire vite alors… Rose, suis-moi.

Rose le suivi, mais s'arrêta brusquement, face à la main fétiche de Jack. Gwen lui expliqua :

- Ca, c'est à Jack. Sa main coupée fétiche… Morbide à souhait, mais il y tient beaucoup. Un peu trop, en fait…

- Mais… Mais c'est sa main ? s'exclama Rose.

- Pardon ?!? s'exclama Gwen.

Elle attira tous les regards de l'équipe. Cette main était un réel mystère pour eux. Un mystère un peu glauque…

- Je l'ai récupéré sur le marché noir. C'est mon détecteur personnel, intervint Jack.

Rose le regarda, sidérée, et amusée.

- Tu as gardé sa main !

- J'en ai plus besoin que lui, se défendit-il.

Elle s'esclaffa.

Et se rendirent en direction du bureau de Jack, suivis par les autres, encore plus curieux. Là il rangea son filtre à perception.

Rose aperçu la seconde clé. Elle la prit dans ses mains sous le regard intrigué et surpris de l'équipe.

- Tu l'as gardée.

- Ouais… Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on jette facilement à la poubelle, répondit Jack, nostalgique.

- Tu prêches une convertie, avoua Rose en sortant de sous son T-shirt la même clé, suspendue en pendentif.

Jack sourit doucement.

- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, lâcha t-elle.

- Je suis désolé, Rose.

- Je sais que tu l'es. Soit dit-en passant, moi aussi, je… Je te dois des excuses, je crois.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Je ne l'ai réalisé que récemment… Je suis désolé, répéta t-elle.

- Tu penses que tu pourrais…

- Non, je peux plus rien faire maintenant, s'excusa t-elle.

Jack acquiesça tristement.

- Tu sais, il y a des pour et des contres, tenta t-il de minimiser.

- Euh, de quoi vous parlez ? s'immisça Owen.

- Rien d'important, répondit Jack pour fermer la discussion.

OoOoO

Les heures passèrent et tous purent constater la complicité qu'il y avait entre ces deux là. Ils les écoutèrent raconter des histoires invraisemblables pendant toute la durée du repas :

- … et encore, c'est sans parler de Margaret… finit Jack.

D'un coup, amusé, il regarda Rose et haussa les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche, essayant visiblement de dire quelque chose, puis la referma, sous le rire de Jack.

Jamais elle ne saurait dire le nom de cette fichu planète…

OoOoO

- Ca y est… On y est, lâcha Rose.

Tosh avait réussit à reprogrammer le voyage inverse, en profitant d'une ouverture de la faille.

Jack ne répondit pas. D'ailleurs, personne ne répondit. Tous étaient venus, mais les membres de l'équipe restèrent en retrait. Aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait. A leurs yeux, une jeune fille était arrivé, avait failli provoquer la fin du monde et devait maintenant repartir.

En ce qui concernait Jack, c'était différent. Il avait vécu tellement de choses grâce à elle, et de choses à côté d'elle.

Elle lui avait fait rencontré le Docteur.

Elle lui avait rendu la vie.

Il lui devait tout ce qu'il était, et tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Ironiquement, il devait aujourd'hui lui reprendre sa vie et la renvoyer dans sa prison dorée. Loin de son monde, loin de sa famille et de ses amis, loin de lui… loin du Docteur.

Tous les deux savaient que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Du moins sur cette ligne de temps.

Ils restèrent quelques instants face à face, les yeux dans les yeux.

Face à lui, Rose pensait plus ou moins la même chose. Jack avait égayé tous ses voyages avec le Docteur. Ces deux-là mis ensemble faisaient vraiment la paire. Elle savait qui il avait été, et elle était fier de l'homme qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle rompit le contact en se jetant dans ses bras.

L'étreinte dura longtemps.

Une larme coula sur les joues de Rose. Les autres réalisèrent alors à quel point ils semblaient proches.

- Tu es heureuse là-bas ? murmura t-il doucement à son oreille.

Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne l'était pas. Pas loin de _lui_, pas sans toutes ses aventures… Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre avant de l'y renvoyer. Elle le savait, et tenta de le rassurer au mieux, sans pour autant lui mentir.

- J'ai prit mes marques, et puis, j'apprends à connaître mon père.

Ils se détachèrent. Jack la regarda un instant, puis encadra son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa.

Elle n'était pas surprise et répondit au baiser. D'un point de vue extérieur, il semblait passionné ou désespéré.

Et c'était le cas, seulement tous les deux savaient ce qu'était ce baiser.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'était pas de l'attirance. Non, c'était juste un adieu.

Un adieu made in Captain Jack. La seule et unique fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, les Daleks gagnaient, ils se savaient condamnés. Cela rendit ce baiser encore plus douloureux.

- Tu vas me manquer, Capitaine Fracasse, rigola t-elle à travers ses larmes.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, Rose Tyler.

Elle tourna la tête vers les autres, et leur fit un signe de tête pour leur dire au revoir.

Jack prit alors sa main dans la sienne, et ils marchèrent sur quelques mètres, en direction de la faille.

Arrivé à un mètre, Jack s'arrêta. Les yeux dans les siens, Rose fit quelques pas en arrière sans lâcher la main de son ami.

Elle finit par la lâcher, du bout des doigts. L'instant était déchirant pour tous les deux.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, Jack lui fit un salut militaire. Salut auquel elle répondit, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage humide.

La lumière l'engloba soudain puis elle disparu.

Jack se retrouva face au vide.

Il ferma les yeux, et laissa sa tête tomber sur sa poitrine.

OoOoO

Le chemin du retour fut mortellement silencieux. Gwen, Tosh, Ianto et Owen avaient tous envie de percer ce silence étouffant, mais ils ne savaient pas quoi dire.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Une fois au Hub, Jack monta dans son bureau, ferma la porte, et baissa les stores.

Personne n'osait bouger.

Gwen avait bien essayé de monter, mais Jack l'avait sèchement remise à sa place.

L'ambiance semblait à couper au couteau.

C'est finalement Ianto qui surprit tout le monde. Il se dirigea doucement à l'étage, avec une tasse de café.

Les autres le regardèrent ouvrir la porte, puis la refermer.

Il attendirent qu'ils se face jeter avec une certaine anxiété. Mais Ianto ne ressorti pas.

- Whao… Tu t'es fait doubler, Gwen, railla Owen.

OoOoO

- J'apporte un café, annonça Ianto avant que Jack ne prenne la parole.

Il le posa sur le bureau puis s'approcha de lui. Jack le regarda.

**Flash Back**

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas de voir que quelqu'un ai réussit à te garder dans ses filets.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux Rose.

- Tu sais, tu me rappelles le Docteur… Lui aussi ne voulait pas tomber amoureux de moi, parce qu'il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, il allait me perdre. Me survivre. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'on avait pratiquement franchi le premier pas, Je me suis retrouvée coincée dans un monde parallèle, loin de lui… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir pu vivre avec lui toutes ses choses qui…

Sa voix se cassa, elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Ceci dit, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle reprit :

- Tu l'aimes, Jack. Ca se voit dans ton regard quant tu parles de lui. Ne laisse pas passer cette chance. Il est encore là, alors profites-en, parce que chaque jour pourrait bien être le dernier. Surtout avec Torchwood.

_Fin Flash Back_

Rose, sa douce Rose. Peut être avait-elle encore raison. Et puis à quoi bon vivre pour l'éternité si c'était pour s'empêcher d'aimer…

Il se leva de son siège et posa une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre sur sa joue.

Il se pencha doucement et ferma les yeux pour l'embrasser. Se détachant doucement, il le prit simplement dans ses bras, reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

Ca valait le coup d'essayer… quitte à se brûler les ailes.

0Oo FIN oO0

* * *

Merci de me laisser une review !

A bientôt !


	2. Renaissance

Ce chapitre peut être lu comme une suite.

**SPOILER** : Children of the Earth !! **SAISON 3 : **ce chapitre se passe juste après, seulement Jack est toujours là...

Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement.

* * *

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort, murmura Gwen douloureusement.

Le corps de Ianto reposait sur la table, à côté de Steven.

Jack était effondré.

- Que personne ne les touche, ordonna t-il sèchement.

- Jack, où tu vas ? … Jack ?

Mais Jack ne l'écouta pas.

Il sortit et appela le Docteur, en lui parlant d'une urgence. Curieusement celui-ci l'entendit. Douloureusement, il pensa à se qui aurait pu se passer si il les avaient entendus plus tôt...

La boîte bleue se matérialisa à quelques mètres. Il courut vers elle et ouvrit la porte avec sa clé.

- Ah, Jack, content de vous revoir ! Alors cette urgence ?

- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

Ce faisant, il lui tira dessus avec un pistolet électrique pour le mettre HS. Il profita ensuite de cet instant de faiblesse pour lui passer les menottes et l'attacher au TARDIS.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda t-il, encore un peu sonné.

- Je suis désolé, mais vous ne m'auriez pas laissé faire.

- Laisser faire quoi ? demanda t-il sèchement.

- Regarder au cœur du TARDIS.

- Quoi ? réagit-il alarmé.

- J'ai pas le choix.

Jack semblait désespéré, et cela suffit à convaincre le Docteur qu'il était sérieux.

- Jack, ne faîtes pas ça.

- Il est mort, gémit-il. Je peux pas… Pas lui… J'ai besoin de l'aide du méchant loup…

- Qui, il ? demanda t-il plus doucement.

- Il s'appelle Ianto. Il travaille pour moi, à Torchwood, mais il est plus que ça…

- Je suis désolé Jack, mais ce n'est pas la solution.

- C'est la seule que je connaisse, répondit-il en se relevant.

Il se dirigea alors vers la console centrale. Il avait travaillé suffisamment longtemps sur ce vaisseau pour savoir comment il fonctionnait.

En le voyant poser sa main sur la poignée, le Docteur tenta encore de le raisonner :

- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça va réagir sur vous, Jack ! Le TARDIS vous rejette depuis que vous êtes immortel.

- Il faut que je le fasse.

- Ne prend pas ce risque, le supplia t-il.

Les larmes aux yeux, Jack le regarda une dernière fois. Puis appuya sur le levier et les boutons nécessaires.

- Jack, Non ! hurla le Docteur.

Mais c'était trop tard, Jack plongea son regard dans la lueur, sous le regard horrifié du Docteur qui tenta désespérément de se détacher.

Mais c'est impuissant qu'il regarda Jack absorber la lueur. Lorsque ce fut fini, Jack avait un halo doré autour de lui, et des yeux débordant de magie.

Quelques mètres plus bas, Ianto ouvrit brusquement les yeux, en prenant une grande inspiration.

Il fit de même avec Tosh, Owen et Steven, qui se réveilla terrifié. Devant surmonter ses émotions, Gwen alla le réconforter.

- Ils ont vivant, ils sont tous vivants...

- Alors maintenant, arrête-toi, Jack !

- Non, je veux faire quelque chose pour vous. Pour m'excuser.

- Jack, arrête-toi, maintenant !

Mais Jack ne l'écouta pas. Le halo autour de lui grossit violemment, jusqu'à devenir aveuglant, même pour le Docteur.

Puis une forme se matérialisa dans le TARDIS, et le cœur du Docteur manqua un battement.

Rose…

Elle semblait perdue. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle réalisa qu'elle était dans le TARDIS. Jack était entouré d'une lumière aveuglante. Elle détourna alors le regard et tomba sur son Docteur…

Son Docteur qui était attaché ?

Interloquée mais ravie de le voir, elle se précipita sur lui et le détacha.

Il était ravi de la voir, mais reporta son attention sur Jack, qui s'amusait toujours à jouer les torches humaines.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- J'en suis pas sûr… Il a regardé dans le cœur du TARDIS…

Rose ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit rien.

La lueur autour de Jack diminua d'un coup, il tomba à genoux. Rose voulut s'approcher, mais le Docteur l'en empêcha.

Le Vaisseau avait parcouru l'univers pour s'éloigner de Jack. Son essence le rejetait entièrement. Mais, aujourd'hui il l'avait aidé... pourquoi ? Il avait peur, peur parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait et allait se passer.

Toujours à genoux, Jack sembla recouvrer des forces. Il posa sa main sur le TARDIS, la laissant glisser sur la paroi en une douce caresse, et articula doucement :

- Reprend ce qui est à toi, ma belle…

Et sous deux regards incrédules, la lueur sortit doucement de Jack pour regagner le cœur du TARDIS. Une fois vidé, Jack s'écroula sur le sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, il revint à la vie, et vit, au dessus de lui, deux visages familiers.

- Salut, dit Jack

- Salut, répondit Rose.

- Salut, ajouta t-il amusé.

Rose sourit et regarda le Docteur :

- Il va très bien !

Elle l'aida à se relever. Il regarda le Docteur, mais ne soutint pas son regard furieux.

- Jack, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Alors il lui expliqua tout : La venue des 456, la mort de ses amis, le sacrifice de Steven…

- Vous... Tu n'étais pas là, finit-il par lâcher.

Le Docteur et Rose étaient horrifiés.

Comprenant mieux la situation, le Docteur se calma un peu avant de poursuivre :

- Comment as-tu utilisé le tourbillon du temps ?

- J'ai ramené mes amis à la vie, ainsi que mon petit fils. Et j'ai ramené Rose.

- Son retour va détruire deux mondes…

- Non, l'interrompit Jack. J'ai rebouché la faille. C'est ça qui m'a vidé. La place de Rose est à nouveau ici, dans ce monde. Elle n'a pas à retourner là-bas. C'est… mon cadeau d'excuse. Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais accepté de me laisser faire…

- Et tu crois que je vais te pardonner ?

Rose le regarda, vexée et surprise, puis elle vit cette lueur dans ses yeux. Il lui avait déjà pardonné. Mais Jack aussi le connaissait bien et s'en était rendu compte. Il joua pourtant le jeu :

- Et si je te dis que j'ai autre chose pour toi?

Le Docteur le regarda, sceptique.

Mais quand Jack sorti une banane de sa poche et la brandit fièrement devant lui, il éclata de rire, suivi de Rose, et d'un sourire contrit de Jack. Il le prit alors dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé que tu ais du vivre ça, Jack.

- On est quittes alors.

- Il faut que je les voie. Tes… amis, précisa t-il.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

OoOoO

Au QG de Torchwood, c'était un peu la panique. Tout d'abord, Jack était parti, ensuite Ianto, Steven, Owen et Tosh étaient revenus à la vie (Rhys avait failli faire une attaque sous le choc), et enfin, le hub avait été envahi d'une lueur dorée alors que l'alarme de la faille se mettait à hurler.

Ainsi, Gwen fut absolument ravie de voir Jack revenir, bien qu'accompagné d'un inconnu et de la fameuse Rose qu'ils avaient réexpédiée dans son monde quelques mois plus tôt.

- Jack tu tombes bien ! Il vient de se passer un tas de trucs de dingues et…

- Je sais, c'était moi.

- Quoi ? Comment ça c'était toi ? Jack ?

Mais ça question fut sans réponse. Jack se précipita vers Ianto et le prit dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser doucement, ce à quoi Ianto répondit volontiers jusqu'à :

- Oncle Jack !

Steven accoura vers lui, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers un bureau et pris une pilule blanche dans l'un des tiroirs.

- Avale ça bonhomme, tu veux.

Le garçon s'exécuta et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Jack.

Le Docteur parla :

- Apparemment, tu as eu plus de contrôle sur tes actes que BadWolf. Ils sont tous mortels. Ils n'auront qu'une vie.

- C'est mieux comme ça, finit par dire Jack.

L'immortalité était un cadeau empoisonné. C'était fantastique mais ça pouvait rapidement devenir le pire des supplices : être enterré vivant pour l'éternité, voir mourir les gens qu'on aime…

Le Docteur hocha la tête.

- Restez là, je vais ramener Steven chez sa mère.

OoOoO

Arrivé devant chez sa fille, il prit une grande inspiration et sonna.

Quand elle ouvrit, elle voulut refermer la porte en le voyant mais Jack la bloqua avec son pied.

Quand il la rouvrit, elle réalisa qu'il y avait un enfant dans ses bras… son enfant.

Horrifiée pensant qu'il s'agissait du cadavre de son bébé, elle s'apprêta à le gifler, mais Steven bougea dans son sommeil.

La, elle fut pétrifié.

Jack lui expliqua la situation en deux mots :

- J'ai trouvé le moyen de le ressusciter. Et je lui ai fait oublier ses derniers jours. Il ne se souviendra de rien.

- Tu as cloné mon fils, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? demanda t-elle tremblante.

- Non, c'est Steven. C'est vraiment lui.

- …

- Je peux entrer ?

- …

Devant son manque de réponse, il entra et déposa doucement Steven sur le canapé. Il se tourna alors vers sa fille qui le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

Il voulut lui parler, mais ne pu pas. Tout ce qu'il réussit à dire c'est :

- Je… Si il y a un problème, ou qu'il commence à se souvenir, appelle-moi…

Et il partit, laissant sa fille retrouver son fils et réaliser la situation.

OoOoO

De retour au Hub, Rose lui sauta dans les bras.

- Ca va Jack ?

- Oui, admit-il. Maintenant, ça va.

- Je serais bien resté plus longtemps, mais j'aimerais vérifier l'état de santé de mon TARDIS.

Jack sourit, à la fois gêné et amusé. Rose le prit dans ses bras :

- Au revoir Jack, et merci.

Elle l'embrassa… mais sur la joue cette fois !

Le Docteur se plaça ensuite face à lui. Après quelques secondes, il parla :

- Si jamais tu recommences, t'auras à faire à moi Jack.

- Quoi ? T'attacher ? s'amusa t-il.

- Flirter avec mon vaisseau ! Je t'ai vu ! rectifia t-ilsur le ton que prendrait un père face au petit copain bourré d'hormones de sa fille chérie.

Rose éclata de rire suivi par Jack. Le Docteur lui donna une accolade et quitta le Hub avec sa compagne.

Jack les regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd mais heureux, puis son regard se porta sur Gwen, Tosh, Owen (qui était ravi de sentir son cœur battre à nouveau) et Ianto, son Ianto.

A cet instant, pour Jack, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, et il se jura d'en profiter le plus possible, conscient que ça ne durerait pas.

0Oo FIN oO0

* * *

Merci de me laisser une review !

A bientôt !


	3. Oh Capitaine, mon Capitaine

**Ce chapitre est en réponse aux reviews** que j'ai reçu, et aux attentes exprimées. J'espère y répondre.

C'est définitivement le dernier chapitre.

**RAR** : si le Docteur n'est pas resté, c'est qu'il voulait simplement les examiner, pas leur taper la causette alors qu'il venait de retrouver Rose.

Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement.

* * *

Sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, c'était le plus beau son du monde pour Owen. Plusieurs fois par jour, il prenait son stéthoscope pour écouter les battements de son cœur, ou prenait son pouls ; il passait ses nuits, et quelques heures par jours avec Tosh, trop heureux de pouvoir refaire l'amour, de revivre enfin.

Il n'avait toujours pas vraiment compris ce qui c'était passé, mais Jack l'avait ressuscité, et il l'avait fait en bonne et due forme cette fois-ci. Il les avait tous ressuscités. Apparemment, la visite éclair de Rose Tyler, la grande amie de Jack, et de son fameux Docteur n'y était pas étrangère. Il avait bien tenté d'en savoir plus auprès des autres, mais apparemment, ils n'en savaient pas plus que lui, pas même Ianto.

Il n'avait jamais eu la fibre militaire, mais Jack était leur capitaine. Son Capitaine. Il était un mystère à lui tout seul. Dès qu'on pensait en savoir un peu plus sur lui, on découvrait d'autres surprises enfouies dans le Capitaine Jack. Mais si avant il haïssait le fait de ne rien savoir sur lui, aujourd'hui, après toutes ses épreuves, il préférait cette part de mystère. C'était une part d'espoir qu'il ne voulait pas perdre.

Il avait confiance en lui, et préférait penser que, quoi qu'il arrive, Jack saurait comment agir, ou qui contacter, pour les sauver.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui ça avait fonctionné, même quand tout espoir était devenu inenvisageable.

Comme il le disait si bien : pas d'impossible, juste de l'improbable.

Voilà ce qu'était Jack.

En regardant Tosh dormir à côté de lui, il se dit que plus jamais il ne trahirait son capitaine.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, dans ce caisson, elle avait paniqué. Elle avait hurlée. Et Gwen l'avait entendu, elle l'avait délivrée. Après cela, elle avait su que pour accéder au bonheur, il fallait passer par la souffrance. Parce qu'à présent, rien d'autre ne comptait que les lèvres d'Owen sur les siennes.

Et elle le devait à Jack.

Elle devait tout à Jack. Sans lui, elle aurait fini entre quatre murs, et serait probablement morte, aujourd'hui, sans avoir revu le soleil.

Elle lui devait des expériences hors du commun, elle lui devait tout ce qu'elle avait.

Et puis elle avait connu Owen, mais elle avait été maladroite, et au moment où les choses étaient devenues envisageables, il était mort. Puis elle était morte.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient un nouvelle chance, une chance de vivre et de s'aimer.

Encore grâce à Jack.

Un jour, Gwen lui avait dit qu'elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux, parfois, quand elle le regardait. Et c'était probablement le cas.

Elle voulait être remarquée, il l'avait vue.

Elle voulait être libérée, il l'avait délivrée.

Elle voulait aimer et être aimée, il lui avait aussi permis de réaliser ce rêve.

Au Capitaine Jack pensa t-elle avant de trinquer avec Gwen, Rhys et Owen.

OoOoO

Owen, puis Tosh et encore Owen…

De cinq, ils étaient passés à trois.

Bien sûr, certains de ses collègues avaient déjà été tués. C'était rare, mais c'était arrivé. Seulement Torchwood, c'était plus qu'un travail. C'était un commando, une famille. Confier sans réserve et sans doute sa vie à quelqu'un. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir un tel lien avec quiconque, et ce en toutes circonstances. Bien sûr, elle avait des amis, mais elle ne leur confierait pas sa vie. Bien sûr, elle avait Rhys, et elle lui confierait sa vie, mais pas en toutes circonstances. Elle savait qu'il ne saurait pas toujours comment réagir.

Et c'était ça, entre autre, qu'elle appréciait le plus chez Jack. Ca avait beau être la fin du monde, il avait toujours trouvé le moyen de les en sortir.

Elle l'admirait parce qu'il était une sorte de superhéro.

Elle l'admirait parce qu'il n'était pas un héro. Il avait fait, vu ou supporté trop d'horreur pour cela.

Elle l'aimait parce que c'était un écorché vif, mais qu'il se relevait toujours, malgré les coups qu'il prenait.

Elle l'aimait parce qu'elle voulait qu'il l'aime.

Et elle avait cru que c'était le cas, même le jour de son mariage, elle avait voulu l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas Jack. Le vrai Jack avait pris sa main et l'avait déposée dans celle de Rhys pour qu'ils se disent oui. A partir de cet instant, le regard de Rhys sur Jack avait changé, comme s'il ne le considérait plus comme un menace. Et le sien avait commencé à s'éclaircir également. Jack n'était que son ami et son patron.

Alors elle avait laissée Jack à Ianto., ne pouvant malgré tout empêcher son cœur de se serrer quand Jack l'avait reléguée au second plan à l'arrivée de Rose Tyler :

**_Flash Back _**

_Voir Rose et Jack finir les phrases de l'autres était très perturbant. Rose commençait, Jack continuait, Rose prenait le relais et ainsi de suite, et vice et versa. Leur complicité était forte. Elle avait pourtant cru avoir percé la carapace du Capitaine Jack Harkness. Il s'était confié à lui. Elle s'était sentie spéciale, proche de lui. Même John Hart n'avait pas réussit à lui enlever ça. _

_Et elle était arrivée, de nulle part. Elle avait mis l'équilibre du monde en danger, mais pourtant Jack n'en avait eu que pour elle pendant ces 24 heures. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés d'une semelle. Toujours à sourire, toujours à rire de souvenirs qu'elle ne partageait pas. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Une bulle dans laquelle elle n'était pas la bienvenue. _

_Elle s'était sentie banale. Ce sentiment s'était renforcé quand Jack l'avait repoussée après le départ de Rose… et que Ianto avait pris sa place._

_Comme Owen l'avait fait remarqué, elle s'était fait doubler sur ce coup là… Elle n'occupait plus la place privilégiée auprès de Jack. _

**_Fin Flash Back _**

… et quand il l'avait ignorée pour se jeter dans les bras de Ianto après l'avoir ressuscité.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était derrière elle.

Elle était enceinte, et à ses yeux, le regard de Rhys sur son ventre valait tous les sourires que Jack aurait pu lui donner.

OoOoO

Ianto n'était pas particulièrement jaloux, mais avec Jack, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir. Est-ce que c'était un plan sexe ? Est-ce qu'il tenait plus à lui qu'aux autres, qu'à Gwen ? Est-ce qu'il allait quand même voir ailleurs en parallèle ?

Il ne savait pas, mais il l'aimait. C'était plus fort que lui.

Dès leur première rencontre, il avait été attiré par lui. Puis il y avait eu cyberlisa. Il avait vu l'homme par qui il était attiré la tuer. Il s'était senti coupable. C'était comme si tout lui criait qu'une page s'était tournée pour qu'il en commence une autre. Alors il avait haï Jack, enfin, il avait essayé…

Quelques semaines plus tard, les flirts avaient commencés puis ils étaient passés à la pratique. Mais c'était Jack, alors, il gardait ses distances autant que possible.

Puis il était parti, il les avait abandonné pour aller retrouver son Docteur. Son cher Docteur. Au début, il avait été tenté de faire comme Gwen et de lui en vouloir sans chercher plus loin. Mais il comprenait.

Ianto avait toujours quelqu'un d'un peu effacé. Ainsi, il apprenait à comprendre les gens, en les observant. Ce qu'il avait appris en regardant Jack, c'est qu'il se sentait seul, perdu dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne, ou peut être dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Et le Docteur était la seule personne à aui il pouvait se rattacher pour ne pas perdre pied, pour savoir.

Il savait qu'il l'attendait depuis longtemps, qu'il l'attendait avant même leur rencontre. Alors comment aurait-il pu lui reprocher d'être aller le retrouver, alors qu'il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Alors il s'était tu. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait savoir, c'était si Jack repartait avec le Docteur, ou resterait avec lui.

Et Jack avait choisi.

Il l'avait choisi lui.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Rose Tyler. Un fantôme du passé. Pendant les quelques heures qu'elle avait passé au Hub, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'informations mis à part qu'elle et Jack faisaient la paire. Mais lui, il savait.

Quand Rose était là, Jack était différent. Il était moins sombre, puis souriant, plus détendu. Alors, il avait su. Su que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Rose était liée au Docteur, car c'était le seul dont Jack parlait avec un léger sourire nostalgique.

Il avait parlé à Rose, et elle lui avait parlé du Docteur et de Jack, avec plaisir. Pour Jack, elle lui avait simplement dit de s'accrocher, ne pas laisser tomber. Alors, il n'avait plus eu peur, ni d'elle, ni du Docteur. Et il suivrait son conseil.

Aussi, quand Rose était parti, il n'avait pas été jaloux de leur baiser d'adieu. Et une fois rentré, il était monté le réconforter, dans son bureau.

Quand Jack l'avait pris dans ses bras au lieu de le mettre à la porte, il avait béni Rose d'être passée par là.

Les semaines qui avaient suivi, il la bénit plus d'une fois.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée des 4.5.6. Jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt dans les bras de Jack.

Le pire instant de sa vie. Mourir, l'abandonner, le laisser l'oublier au fil du temps…

Et puis il avait ressuscité. Jack l'avait ramené et lui avait dit _je t'aime_ pour la première fois. Et Rose était encore là.

C'était son ange gardien.

En fin de compte, il ne savait pas grand-chose sur ces trois-là. Mais ce qu'il savait lui suffisait.

Qui sait, peut être allait-il aussi devenir fan du Docteur ?

Aujourd'hui, il s'endormi aux côtés de Jack, comme tous les soirs depuis sa résurrection, et n'en demandait pas plus.

0Oo FIN oO0

* * *

Merci de me laisser une review ! La création de ce chapitre prouve l'importance que j'y attache.

Merci d'avance et à + !


End file.
